The making up for lost time part of the evening
by LaserFocus
Summary: This is what happened after Clay kicked the door shut in chapter 54 of Crash and Burn (you're not alone)


**A/N: **MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIENDS!  
You asked for it so here it is; Clay and Emma's first time. This is also my first time writing smut of any kind so please be gentle :)

Lauren; this one is for you. Merry Christmas!

* * *

With the door closed Clay leaned back against it and let his gaze travel over the woman standing half naked in front of him.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you gonna actually do something?"

Emma's words spurred him in to action and as he slowly stalked over towards her he grabbed the hem of his tee, pulled it over his head and tossed it away.

When he reached her he pulled her in to his body, turned them around and pushed her back against the wall before hungrily taking her lips with hers, making her groan as their bodies connected in all the right places.

As Clay's arms went around her, lifting her up so that they were the same height, Emma wrapped her legs around his hips around ground down against the steadily growing bulge in his jeans.

"You're killing me, Em." Clay hissed out against her open mouth before moving his lips down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

Emma's low giggle filled the room at his words but it was replaced almost instantly with a guttural moan as Clay ground his pelvis against hers, meeting her movements thrust for thrust.

Using his body took keep her up against the wall, Clay's hands drifted from her waist up her ribcage until his fingers brushed against the underside of her breasts.

Drifting his hands back and forth under the soft mounds, not really touching her but still teasing her, Clay let out a soft chuckle against Emma's collarbones at the whine that came from her as he continued to just barley nudge her breasts.

"Clay, please." she said, almost whimpering as his mouth moved downwards with small open mouthed kisses, only to stop and hover above the cleft between her breasts.

"Please what? Tell me what you want, Em." he said, every word making her shiver as his breath traveled over her heated skin.

Instead of answering Emma let out another whimper and moved her own hands up in an attempt to give herself the attention she wanted.

"No way, babe." Clay said, capturing her hands with his. "I'll do whatever you want me to do but you need to tell me."

A sound of frustration left her mouth before she met his eyes with a smoldering glare.

"Touch me."

"I am." Clay answered, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face as her eyes narrowed at his answer.

"My boob's you jerk. Or let my hands go so that I can do it myself."

Clay let out another chuckled. He loved the fire in her and her take-no-shit attitude, but this was his show now and he was going to do this his way. He wanted to get to know her body in a way no other man ever had and, if he had his way, ever would.

* * *

Emma moaned into the otherwise silent room when Clay finally moved his mouth to her right breast and caught her nipple between his teeth while his right hand settled on her left.

He squeezed his hand over her breast in a rhythm she couldn't quiet wrap her head around while also alternately tugging and sucking on her nipple.

Just as she was getting used to the feeling Clay changed it up and moved his mouth over to her left breast while a hand replaced it on the right. She cried out when he shifted his hips in that very moment too, making her shudder in his arms at all the sensations that where flowing through her.

"Clay…" she mumbled throatily, head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed and body heaving.

Pulling back to look at her he groaned at the sight of her, lost in the moment and the things he was making her feel.

"Em, babe, look at me."

Slowly she tilted her head back up and opened her eyes, locking gazes with him.

His hands, having found their way back to her hips, tugged at the waistband of her leggings. Getting the message, Emma uncrossed her legs and slowly sat them back down on the ground. Feeling very unsteady she wrapped one arm around his neck for support.

"I've got you." he whispered in her ear as he pressed tiny kisses down her neck, causing goose bumps to appear all over her body.

They worked together to remove first her leggings and then his jeans before they crashed down on the bed behind them, limbs tangled and mouth's once more desperately claiming each other as their tongues danced.

Clay, having ended up on his back with Emma on top, flipped them over and then once more made his way down from her lips to her chest by using his mouth. He changed between open mouthed kisses, long licks, sharp tugs with his teeth and tiny presses of his lips effortlessly and it was driving Emma insane.

Trying to gain back some control she hooked one of her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her which backfired when Clay started grinding his pelvis against hers. With only their underwear separating them Emma could feel the heat of him against her and it made her moan again.

Clay moved his head back up to hers and caught her lips in a feverish kiss as they thrust against each other and created a friction that had her moving involuntary on the bed as her hands twisted in to the sheets.

Pulling out of the kiss her head started to thrash back and forth on the bed.

"Clay…" she whimpered, her breathing becoming steadily more labored as his erection rubbed her clit through their underwear, driving her crazy with lust.

Clay looked at her beautiful face for a few seconds, so open in this moment before he let his mouth connect with her skin again as he licked, sucked, kissed and nibbled down her neck and along her collarbone.

"I can't… Clay, please…I need to…" Emma mumbled, trying to put her words together but failing as the build up inside her continued to grow.

"I know, Em. Let go. I've got you." Clay said as he dragged his lips back up her neck while his hips moved faster and harder against her until she exploded beneath him.

* * *

Clay peppered kisses on every piece of skin he could reach as Emma slowly came down from her high. Watching her come apart beneath him, because he made her feel that good, made him feel 10 feet tall. He'd felt powerful, desirable and… important, as he brought her pleasure and it might just be one of the best things he'd done in a long time.

"That was…" she mumbled when her brain was once again connected to her mouth.

"Yeah." Clay said, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss.

Instead of heating things up further, the kiss calmed down and they enjoyed the simple act of kissing for a while, until Emma became aware of the face that Clay was still incredibly hard against her and her underwear was soaked, making her feel a bit icky. Both of those things needed addressing.

Turning her head and breaking the kiss, Emma smiled at the confused look on her boyfriends face as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

When her hands started to push the waistband of her purple lace panties down, recognition flashed in his face and he lifted his own hips off of her so that she could wiggle the thin piece of fabric down her legs and kick it off the bed.

"Now you." she told him with that wicked glint in her eyes again.

Clay reached for the waistband of his boxer briefs but hesitated for a moment.

"What?" Emma asked, curious as to why he'd suddenly stopped his progress.

"I just… I know you said you wanted this but I just need you to be sure and tell me that one more time. There's no pressure here, babe and..."

Emma captured his head between her hands and held it still so that he had no choice but to meet her eyes head on.

"I want this. I want you. I want us. I NEED this. Ok?"

Seeing the certainty and determination in her gaze, Clay pressed his lips against hers firmly before removing the last barrier between them.

With both of them naked and with him hovering above her it didn't take long until both of them where once again breathless and feeling like the only thing in the world that mattered was this time, this place and the two of them.

Pausing, Clay lifted his head to look at Emma, who was spread out under him, looking like a goddess with her blond hair spread out over his pillows.

Emma stared back at him with desire being the most prominent feeling shining in her eyes as her gaze traveled from his eyes, to his mouth and down to his chest before returning to his eyes.

The hand that had been tangled in his hair let go and moved down to cup his cheek and she smiled softly at him.

"No regrets. I promise." she whispered before letting her hand fall down to the bed next to her head where his was resting.

Letting their fingers entwine, Clay leaned down and kissed her again before he leaned over to his nightstand to rifle through the bowl of miscellaneous things. When his fingers found the familiar square foil package he held it up in triumph so that she could see it as well.

Emma rolled her eyes at him before using the arm still wrapped around his neck to pull him down for a sloppy kiss.

Breaking the kiss and pulling back to sit on his knees, Clay ripped the package open and rolled the condom on before returning down to Emma, entwining his left hand with her right again.

Using the other hand to steady himself, Clay kept his eyes on Emma's as he started to guide himself inside of her. The small gasp she let out at first made him press his lips to her softly and he tried to keep the progress as slow as he could.

The overwhelming feeling of her was an amazing and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself fully but he knew that how he handled this, how he took care of her in this moment, would shape their future and he needed wait while she adjusted before he pushing all the way home.

When Emma let out a sound of discomfort Clay stopped the sound with his mouth and held still for a moment to let her get her bearing again.

As her hips started to move up against his in an undeniable gesture to continue, Clay started to move again with slow and smooth movements, making her whimper against his mouth, begging him for more.

Smiling in to their panting kisses Clay did as she asked and pushed all the way in, burying his length in her – joining them together in the most intimate way for the first time.

For a little while they just breathed in to each other's mouths, panting for air and letting Emma get used to the sensations of being one with someone you really really liked.

Taking a deep breath, Clay let his right hand tangle with Emma's left and then he started to move, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, setting a pace that had them both wishing for more.

As Emma got more used to the movement and feeling they started to move together and Clay let her find a rhythm that fit them both.

The slow pull and push gradually increased and soon the room was nothing but pants, groans, moans and them calling out the others name with voices filled with pleasure.

"Em… I'm close." Clay panted out between deep thrusts and Emma nodded her head.

"Me too…" she moaned and when he added pressure to her clit and gently bit down on her bottom lip she completely fell apart underneath him.

Clay gritted his teeth and tried to hold off his own climax but the sounds Emma made mixed with the pure bliss on her face and the feeling of her gripping him inside her made it impossible and he joined her just seconds later.

* * *

"That was…" Clay mumbled while he desperately tried to catch his breath with his forehead against hers and the two of them still joined together.

"Hmm…" Emma answered, eyes still closed and breathing labored.

When his breathing returned to some semblance of normal, Clay rolled off her and they both let out a groan as he slipped out of her body. Sitting up he moved to get up from the bed but Emma grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go." she said, sounding more vulnerable than he'd ever heard.

After placing a soft kiss on her forehead he gently removed her hand.

"I just need to take care of the condom, sweets. I'll be right back."

Emma let out a sound of displeasure but she didn't protest further and then let herself relax back in to the pillow after pulling the sheet up over her body.

Clay smiled at her before finally getting up and disappearing in to the bathroom where he removed the condom and cleaned himself up before finding a washcloth.

Returning to the bedroom, damp washcloth in hand, Clay found Emma almost asleep as he climbed back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him with her eyes barely opened.

Holding up the cloth he grabbed the sheet that covered her and pulled it down before gently cleaning her up with gentle wipes.

When he was done he balled the washcloth up and tossed it in the direction of the laundry basket.

"You should hang it up." Emma mumbled as Clay laid down next to her and pulled the sheet up over them.

"Shhh. Go to sleep, Birdie." he answered and gathered her in to his arms, making her the little spoon.

Emma mumbled something more but let out a deep sigh and within moments Clay could tell by her breathing that she'd fallen asleep. Leaning his head against the back of hers, he took a deep breath and let the pure sent of his girl settle him. He would join her in sleep in a bit but for now, he was more than happy to just take this time for himself, enjoy what they had just shared and let thoughts of the future, their future, run wild.


End file.
